A Week of Secrets
by DaniDanielle123
Summary: Spider-man and the team have always known Iron Fist to keep secrets. Iron Fist's reasons for keeping secrets from them was because they never asked, like he says. For example, not telling them he was the heir to a throne or was a billionaire. But what if there is a secret where asking is no longer an option. A secret so dangerous that it would cost Danny his life. DUN DUN DUUN!
1. Chapter 1 - 20th

**_Peter's/Spider-man's P.O.V_**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_'__Sunday 20__th__ May.' _

_18:34_

* * *

Welcome to the fabulous life of your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. So, what's the best part about being Spiderman: Everything. What's the worst part about joining S.H.I.E.L.D to become the ultimate-me: training.

Two hours of hand two hand combat. I hate H2H. There's a reason why I have web shooters; to avoid H2H. It hurts my knuckles every time I punch someone. How do people do this?

And the worst part of it is; Iron Fist AKA Danny Rand isn't here. He's like the master of H2H and he's ditching. He never ditches. Maybe he just over-meditated.

See what I did there? Over-meditated, oversleep – never mind.

Anyways, I need him to beat the stuffing out of Nova AKA Sam Alexander for me. I still have the video of the last time those two sparred. It was hi-larious. I would have put it on the internet but then Director Fury wouldn't get off my back for exposing private S.H.I.E.L.D activity or whatever.

And another weird thing about Iron Fist's disappearing is; Agent Coulson and White Tiger AKA Ava Ayala aren't freaking out about it as much as they do when I'm a no-show. I'm not even sure anyone has noticed that he isn't here. This is completely unfair.

I can kind of understand because I'm constantly late or I just don't feel like showing up and this is Iron Fist's first time and I'm the leader but still…

I decide to ask during our break.

"Have any of you seen Danny (Iron Fist)?" I ask. (Since I'm the only one that has noticed.)

"Probably meditating or researching fortune cookie fortunes on the web," Nova says, whilst playing some Warcraft game on his PSP.

"Someone, go get him!" orders White Tiger.

"I'll do it," volunteers Powerman AKA Luke Cage.

He seemed to volunteer really quickly. Maybe he just wants to get out of training.

Powerman leaves the Training Centre.

"That was awfully nice of Powerman," I comment to myself.

"Yeah, considering Danny and him just had a fight," White Tiger adds.

"Fight? What was it about?" I ask.

"You know earlier today when we went to the Carnival," Sam begins. I nod. "Didn't you see how down in the dumps Danny was?"

Looking back on my thoughts, I didn't really pay attention to him but I didn't hear him make any sappy comments in the Carnival.

"So?" I say.

"Luke had been trying to figure out what was wrong with him all day and it seemed to drive Danny nuts," White Tiger explains. "From my cabin, I heard Danny shouting at him."

"He did?" Oh my Gosh, I sound like a no-good-gossiping-sixteen-year-old-cheerleader. That's a bad thing, right?

"He did and we haven't heard anything from him since," Nova finishes.

How long was that? Right, so it's 19:45 now and it was…

Four hours ago.

In a few minutes, Powerman returns with Iron Fist – not in costume – carrying him over his shoulder. From my point of view, Iron Fist almost looks… dead. Almost.

"What did you do to him?" White Tiger asks.

"Nothing. I found him like this," Powerman replies.

"Was he meditating or was he on the web?" Nova asks. He just loves to get into people's business.

"Neither. I found him collapsed on his floor," Powerman tells us.

"Really?" I ask, starting to get worried. "Are you sure that he's not dead?"

"I am awake, my friends," comes a faint reply from behind Powerman's back.

"Danny, you're alive," I remark cheerfully.

"Luke, can you please put me down?" he mutters quietly, almost inaudible.

Powerman sets him on his feet.

"Why were you collapsed in your room? Or is that some form of meditation?" Nova jokes.

There's a pause before Iron Fist answers.

"I-I do not remember."

Uh oh. My lying metre is going through the roof.

"Right?" I mumble, doubtfully.

"Ready to get back to training." Coulson's voice booms through the Training Centre.

"Coulson!" I shout at the platform. "Iron Fist is not feeling so hot."

"He looks fine," White Tiger observes. "He might have just knocked himself out or something."

Well, Iron Fist does look OK. His face doesn't have a hint of blue or green anywhere. No bruises, no cuts. Perfectly healthy.

"Are you sure you're OK?" I say, just to be on the safe side.

Iron Fist doesn't answer. Instead, he pukes all over my shoes. The stench of stale tofu reaches my nose. It's hard not to puke myself.

"I told you," I tell Ava.

"Whatever," she scoffs. "Walk him back to his room."

She is so bossy. Spiderman do this. Spiderman do that. Last time I checked, I was the team leader.

I do what she says anyway. I sling his arm over my shoulder and aid him through the door of the Training Centre. When the door automatically closes behind us, I start talking to him.

"So… bad tofu, I'm guessing," I joke. I'm not really good at conversation starters.

"I am dearly sorry for vomiting on your shoes," he apologizes.

I look back at the door of the Training Centre to see that I'm leaving footprints of Iron Fist's upchuck. Gross!

At least, it's removing itself off my feet. The stains are Fury's problem.

"Don't sweat about it," I comfort. "I'm sure we've all thrown up on people's shoes for no apparent reason before."

I decide against asking him about that argument he had with Luke and why he looks so glum.

"Want to tell me the real reason why you were collapsed in your room?" I ask instead.

There's another pause. Iron Fist's gaze leaves mine. What is he thinking about?

"I-I have done things," he begins. "… Terrible things to people who find them terrible. And now I must pay the price of someone else's folly."

I blink twice hoping he'll repeat that in English.

"You lost me," I admit.

"As I thought you would," he says to himself. "It is hard to explain something I do not fully acknowledge myself."

"Hold on! Why are you fainting and throwing up about something you don't understand?" I ask, utterly confused.

"That is a mystery to myself as well." He smiles to himself. Creepy!

"Danny, enough secrets!" I order. "If there's something going on, you know that we're here for you. We can help."

We reach Iron Fist's door in the cabin section of the strata-carrier (a sky variant of the tri-carrier. Look it up.)

"That is the thing," Iron Fist utters. "You cannot help. The inevitable fate is not the same as destiny… but it cannot be changed either."

He walks into his room with ease without my help. OK, now I am definitely confused.

* * *

**Hope you liked. I will make more chapters if people review. **

**I don't care whether the reviews are good or bad, I just want reviews. **

**Pretty Please. **


	2. Chapter 2 - 20th

**Danny's/Iron Fist's P.O.V **

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_'__OK, now I am definitely confused.' _

_1__8:46_

* * *

I slide down my door as soon as I close it, leaning lazily against the metallic furniture. My sandals scrape sharply against the carpeted floor as I expand my quivering legs.

I close my eyes, endeavouring to calm my breathing. I may have thrived in stopping myself from hyperventilating but I cannot stop the swift beating of my heart against my ribcage.

The pulsation of the blood against my ribs forces my bones to quiver with them in tune. It makes me nauseous. I might throw up again.

I open my eyes. I stare into my room. Not look in it. Look at it. I am not focused on the pigsty that my room is in but more focused on my room itself.

How did I make it here? How did I make it so far? Why is it now that they come after me? An event that has happened two years ago. Exactly two years ago. May 27th. The same day I betrayed the kingdom of Crowt. Why am I still alive?

These are questions that will only make more questions. It would be best if I do not know. But I cannot stop myself from pondering.

When they find me, what are they going to do to me? Will they execute me surreptitiously? Will they just leave me to rot in prison or will they persecute me until my heart gives in?

These thoughts have diverted me from eating and sleeping. They throb in the back of my mind like bumble bees with theories imprinted over their stingers and they continue to puncture my mind with them. Headaches are the only answers that I get from this.

It all feels inane and inevitable. But now that I think about it, I don't want to die, without spending my last moments with the most important people in my life instead of a prison cell.

I spot the glowing medium in my incense pot by my meditating mat. It started all my worries. I hate it. But I have it to be thankful for. Without it, I would have not seen all of this coming. But what good is knowing my fate if I can't do anything about it.

The only accommodating fact that I have acknowledged from this is; either way, King Crowt will get what he wants. I will fall. And there's nothing I can do about it except sit here and be sick to my stomach.

* * *

**Why is this Chapter so short you ask? Well, I don't really know. I guess I just felt like making it short. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review. **

**Your review means a lot to me. It's my pride and joy. **

**Don't care if that sounds sad just REVIEW!**

**Pretty Please.**


	3. Chapter 3 - 21st

**Peter's/ Spider-man's P.O.V**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Monday 21__st__ May _

_12:27_

* * *

Hello there, it's your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman in another chapter. And if you're wondering if I will always introduce myself in my chapters, then the answer is yes. Yes, I will. Because it's my thang, girl.

OK, now onto something more important. Like what the heck Iron Fist was going on about yesterday. It has me so worried that I stayed up all of poetry hour in English thinking about it. Not that I could sleep with Flash Thompson snoring like a disintegrator next to me. But if you've ever experienced poetry hour, you would know how worked-up I am about this situation.

I poke noisily at the so-called-meat on my tray with my rusted fork. What was this called again? Ground Beef? Why is it called that? Did they just cut of a cow's legs and name it after what's left of the beef on the ground.

Get it 'cause, without legs, it is just beef on the ground, like ground beef – never mind.

Back to what I was thinking.

'_The inevitable fate is not the same as destiny but it cannot be changed either.' _

What in Hell does that mean?

I've even looked on the internet to find out what it means. No answers. I guess Iron Fist does make these things up.

"What's wrong Peter?" MJ snaps me out of my thoughts.

I quickly scan my lunch table remembering where I am. Across from me are a worried MJ, followed by an obnoxious Sam (Nova) and a bossy Ava (White Tiger) on her right. On the left side of me are my best friend Harry and my best teammate, Luke (Powerman).

"Nothing… just a little bit worried about Danny," I admit.

"You mean, when he mysteriously threw up, yesterday," Ava reminds me.

"It must have been Sam's cooking," Luke comments.

"What? My tofu was cooked to perfection. Danny's stomach is the one that has no taste," Sam hisses.

"Maybe, he's just lost his taste in tofu," Ava suggests.

"Or maybe he accidently ate meat," Luke wonders.

"Don't tell me he's lost his veg-inity," I joke.

Get it, 'cause veg sounds like virg in virginity – never mind.

"Speaking of him, where is Danny?" Harry asks.

"I think I saw him in English," MJ says. "Look. There he is."

MJ points behind me.

We all turn around to see Danny walking to an empty table… with some girl wearing sunglasses and a white jacket with the hood up, covering most of her hair. Her hands stay stiff in the pockets of her long baggy jeans. The only piece of skin her outfit shows is the lower part of her face barely. Most of it is covered by the hood. I can't even see her hair colour.

The question more important being: Who is she?

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy. **

**I don't think I made this chapter too short. I just didn't know what to do to make it longer. The next chapter will be longer - 50 words - if you review. **


	4. Chapter 4 - 21st

**Here is another chapter. **

**And I apologize to ShunKazamis-Girl for not saying that I had an OC. I was going to put it in the summary but I ran out of Characters. And I forgot to put a lot of things in the first chapter, like the Disclaimer-thingy-meh-bob. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spider-man. If I did, it would have a longer opening theme and a catchy theme song. Just sayin'. **

**Also, I have two OCs, and Ov (Original Villain) and an OP (Original Place - a city technically.) **

* * *

**Danny's/Iron Fist's P.O.V**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_'__Who is she?' _

_12:29_

* * *

We sit silently in stillness for a few minutes, neither one of us wishing to speak. I concentrate on the polished material of the table I'm sitting on.

I can comprehend as to why she does not want to speak first but I do not understand why my lips are not collaborating with my mind. I have plenty to say to her, plenty to ask her and plenty to thank her for but I do not know how to start.

I feel a warm hand over my vibrating one. I look up to stare past her sunglasses and gape right into her dark blue eyes. I confiscate my hand instantly at the sudden gawkiness hammering against my heart and drift my gaze to anywhere but her.

"I can relate to your nervousness," she says quietly.

I stay unobtrusive. A part of me wants to say something, anything, even if it is drivel. But my throat feels like it's desiccating. The lump materializing in it feels abounding, as if it has absorbed all the moisture from my voice.

"I promise you that we will find a way through this," she assures.

I force myself to speak.

"No…" I mutter quietly.

"Pardon?" she asks politely.

"No!" I repeat louder than I intended. "There's no way out of this and you know that too. I apologize for being negative but it's the truth. And the truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it. Ignorance may deride it. But in the end, there it is. I see that now. And now, I regret welcoming you into my complications."

My companion's gaze leaves mine, physically turning her head as if something fascinating has occurred. Her sunglasses may be able to shield it from anyone else but I can spot a single tear establishing on the brim of her eyelids.

"Sorry," I apologize gently. "I did not mean to make you upset, I… I have a question."

My hasty change in subject gets her attention.

"Why is it now? Why is he doing this to me now?" I say calmly, hiding my true feelings.

"I don't understand," she admits.

"I stole the half of the Chi Bang Coin May 27th, two years ago. I have started having my visions last Wednesday and I had one yesterday. The distances my visions reach up to are week minimum. More, if you include hours. Exactly a week from yesterday is May 27th, the same day I stole the coin. Why?"

She stares at me through her thick glasses in silence. Then she turns away, facing not a particular object, as she answers.

"So, you did look through the gem twice," she says to herself, her voice on the brink of a whisper. "May 27th is King Crowt's birthday."

"Oh."

I want to find out more information but I decide not to push her. It takes me a moment to think of another topic. This uncooperative muteness is an awkward anxiety. And I do not prefer anxieties over awkwardness.

"What would your brother say if he found out that you are helping a criminal?" I ask instead.

"There's no such thing as 'if' when it comes to my brother," she prompts, sternly. "He'll know either way."

"You're going to tell him?" My voice sounds apprehensive even though, I couldn't care less of what he knew.

"Does it matter? You can never keep secrets from brother. He'll always find out what he wants."

I almost forgot about that.

"So, what will he say?" I ask.

"At first, he'll get angry," she depicts. "Then, he'll starting calling me names until I get angry and we start fighting… physically. In the end, he'll keep his mouth shut because what I'm doing is a crime punishable by death. He wouldn't want to lose his twin sister. He'll make this his business so I don't get caught. He knows that I'm not the sneaky, stealthy type. I'm more of destructive and an uncontrollable kind of warrior."

We sit in another awkward silence for a few moments as I figure out how I can use her information for my own benefit.

"So… do you know what King Crowt is going to do to me when he captures me?" I ask, judiciously.

"No, I don't," she says peevishly. "King Crowt hasn't even given me any sign that he wants your capture in progress."

"Do you think your brother can find out?"

Before she can answer, Luke, Ava, Sam and Peter seat themselves at our table, unwelcome.

"Hey Danny boy," Luke greets, sliding an arm over my shoulder. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new lady friend?"

"Uh," is all that comes out.

Sam leans towards her ear.

"So, are you two getting serious or are you taking it slow?" he asks loud enough for me to hear.

Blood impels hastily against my cheeks. I do not hassle hiding it. But the girl opposite me does not react to Sam's question at all. Instead, she stares at him for a few seconds, studying his identity before standing up.

"I'll see what I can do," she says, then leaves.

It takes me a second to realize that she was answering my question from before.

"Sorry we scared your girlfriend away," Ava apologizes from beside Sam.

"She… is not my girlfriend," I say slowly, attempting to control the blood circulating through my cheeks. Success.

"Then, who is she." Peter's tone in voice is questionably sombre.

There is no real reason to lie to my friends so I tell them the truth. And the truth hurts… for me.

"She… She is an old friend."

* * *

**I'm wondering if I got Danny's character right. Please tell me if he is a little off. It's difficult writing the mind of a fortune cookie. Thinking up fortunes if too hard. I stole one of them from the internet because I was feeling lazy. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! **

**Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5 - 21st

**_Here is another chapter. This one is pretty long. Hope you enjoy. _**

**_Thank you to LotrLover2931, Nocturnea and ShunKazamis-Girl for reviewing_**

* * *

**Peter's/Spider-man's P.O.V**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_'__She is an old friend.'_

_14:56 _

Hello once again. It's your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man watching over the beautiful state we call New York. Well, most of New York.

I'm on my daily patrol in Manhattan. No Aunts, no team, no Fury and most importantly; no training.

Halleluiah!

So, anyways, back to business. The streets of Manhattan seem pretty clean for today… except for that guy holding a gun at some girl in an alleyway on the side of a café.

Time to make my move.

I swing across the street to land on the roof of the café. I web the gun out of the man's hand and study it, in my own.

"Dude, this thing isn't on safety lock," I joke. "You could kill her."

The distraction of the man gives the lady enough time to run out of the alleyway, screaming.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you never to harass a stranger against their will, holding a gun at their head for pathetic financial reasons? She didn't? You need to find yourself a new mother," I quip.

I web the man to the side of the wall of the building beside the café. I jump down into the narrow alleyway. Above the man, I web 'U O ME' in webs on the wall. And it's true. I bust my butt webbing up bad guys and the Police force don't even have the decency to send me a 'thank you' card.

"You son of a-

I web the criminal's mouth before he could finish that sentence. The last thing I need is another bad influence. I salute the man goodbye and head out onto the street.

I immediately recognise the figure sitting in one of the outside tables of the café.

It's my favourite Fortune Cookie.

He's relaxed in a seat with green headphones plugged into the computer he's working on.

He seems to be the only one there. This whole street seems deserted. Besides four or five cars passing by.

I feel like I should say hi, just to make sure he's doing OK. But wouldn't it be weird if people saw their friendly neighbourhood Spider-moi socializing with a complete stranger.

Nah! We're in New York.

I'm about to walk up to him, when another figure that I recognise beats me to him. It's the girl from Lunch.

She's still wearing her white jacket and her thick sunglasses. The only change is that she has a black satchel over her tunic.

I jump onto the roof of the café before Danny or the girl spot me. Time to use my latest S.H.I.E.L.D upgrade to snoop in on what they're saying.

Just before I tell you what this gadget is, I know you're probably thinking it's bad listening on people's private conversations and junk. But this is important… Sort of.

Danny might actually have a girlfriend and just feels shy to admit it. I respect that kind of stuff. But I don't respect him enough to not budge into his business.

Now, onto the gadget. It's a super hearing thingy-meh-bob in the earpiece within my Spidey costume. I call it the Eavesdropper.

I know, I know. It's not very imaginative. What do you expect? Dr Conners wanted to call it the Spidey-dropper. If you're smart, you can figure out why that word is not appropriate.

Don't worry. It'll come to you.

I press a bud on my ear to activate it. Among the noise of New York, I can control it to focus on the voices of Danny and that girl.

The girl sits in the empty seat across from Danny, while he shuts his laptop.

"Hey," she says faintly. Or is it just faint because my earpiece isn't loud enough?

"Do you ever get worried that someone might perceive all the trips you are making to meet me," Danny says with a warm smile.

Not the greeting I was expecting from him.

"Don't worry," she says. "I've got it covered. And besides, even if Crowt found out, Carden would just erase his memory."

What's a Crowt and who is this Carden?

"He can do that?" Danny asks, slightly amazed.

"He can do many things," she answers.

"Speaking of the things he does, has he accredited the information?"

She nods. She goes through her black satchel and pulls out a sheet of creased paper with a bunch of illegible notes on it. She hands it to Danny.

"Wow!" he remarks amazed. "That is a lot of information… Gross!"

"Gross, indeed. Who knew a king would have so many dark secrets?" she says with a smile.

Danny cringes as he reads. "This is more information than is needed."

"You know my brother. He never misses a detail," she remarks. "Anyways, we got the information you needed."

"I'm sorry but I cannot read this handwriting," Danny says, squinting at the words.

"I'll read it out to you." She snatches the paper away from him and begins reading… the non-sickening parts, that is.

"Michael Crowt has been planning on a special ceremony for his birthday, Sunday May 27th, the opening of Chi Bang. He plans to unite the two halves of the Chi Bang coins together. He wants to inform my brother and me about your capture three days before the ceremony, Thursday May 24th. And all Crowt plans to do with you whilst you are in custody is keep you in the dungeon for eternity."

Whoa! I did not get that at all.

Who is Michael Crowt? What is Chi Bang? Are they coins or are they a ceremony? And what's this about Danny's capture? This all sounds like gibberish to me. It makes less sense than Iron Fist's mumbo jumbo.

"That is it?" Danny asks, surprised and upset.

"Why? Were you expecting more?"

"Well… in the visions I have been having… I've…" his voice trails off.

"What is it?" she asks worried.

"In my last vision… I see myself… being beaten… I was coughing blood… and was in excruciating pain… And I saw Crowt there… laughing… mocking me," Danny says so quietly that I have to turn up the Eavesdropper, slightly. "It is the reason why… I thought…"

There's an awkward silence. I know I'm feeling awkward.

I know I should be more focused on the fact that Danny is going to be beaten up until he coughs blood but for some reason, I'm more focused on the fact that he can see into the future.

I know Danny has a lot of secrets and I can understand why he didn't tell me that he was a billionaire but now he can predict the future. I am seriously pissed off that he didn't tell me sooner. And I'll be even more pissed if the rest of the team knew.

"Don't worry, Daniel." She breaks the silence. "I'll make sure that vision never comes true. I promise that-

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he interrupts.

"What do you mean, Daniel?"

"I mean there is no way you can help me. I am doomed and you know it. You are almost eighteen. You cannot keep thinking that everything will be OK if you imagine it will be. Wake up. It is not the same in reality."

I think that is the loudest and most intense I have ever heard from Danny. He is seriously pissed off. Wait! Now that I think about, he was angrier at his brother, Scorpion, for trying to kill him on Brooklyn Bridge. But still, this is rare for Iron Fist.

Not exactly a rare. I think he must have been this intense in his fight with Luke. Probably. OK but still… he's… and… I got nothing.

"Everything," Danny continues. "My friends, family, K'un L'un. All of that is a waste on me-

"Stop talking nonsense," the girl snaps at him.

"NO!" Danny literally shouts at her. "You start talking sense!"

And just like that, the awkward silence returns… only for a few seconds. Danny sighs inwardly.

"I apologize," he murmurs. "I did not mean to-

"I'm leaving." The girl stands up and starts powerwalking in the other direction than Danny.

"I said I'm sorry!" Danny stands up and yells at her but she keeps walking. "Kadisha! Wait! Let us talk about this!"

She turns at the corner and Danny and I both know she's long gone.

That is the weirdest and most confusing breakup ever. If I was in Danny's shoes, it would have gone much more smoothly and less confusion.

_~Messed-up-imagination-land~_

_I imagine me in my Spidey-costume and shoulder-lengthed blonde hair and sandals. _

_Me: Hey Babe, want to see a magic trick.  
Girlfriend: sure.  
Me: Shazam! You're single._

_~Messed-up-imagination-land~_

If I had a girlfriend and it wasn't working out, I can almost guarantee that, that would be my breakup line. And yes, I am serious.

I turn off the Eavesdropper. That's enough Eavesdropping for today.

Danny raises his head and leans back in his chair.

"Spider-man! I know you are up there. You might as well come down," Danny accuses without looking at me.

Dang it! Caught Web-handed!

I might as well. I jump of the ceiling and sit in the chair that Kadisha was occupying.

"So… how was your day?" I say awkwardly. I suck at conversation starters.

"What are you doing here, Spider-man?" he asks tiredly.

"OK, I am so, so very, really, sorry for eavesdropping. I only meant to find out if she was your girlfriend or not," I say.

"Do not worry about it, my friend," he says calmly. "I suspect that half of our conversation did not even make any sense to you."

"Most of it," I confess.

"I also suspect that you have billions of questions to bore me with."

"You have no idea."

"You may ask me one."

One question, that's all I get. Come on, Spidey. Think hard. What is the most important question you need answered?

Who was that girl? Nah, you already know her name is Kadisha... if that is a name.

Who is Crowt? Nah, you already know he's some loathsome king… Not sure if that's a name either.

How about, how can you see into the future? That one seems most appropriate.

I'm about to ask that question when I think up a really good one.

"Mind explaining to me everything that I have just witnessed?" It counts as a question and it answers almost everything I want to know.

That's right! Who's the man? The Spider-man!

"Yes, I mind. I mind that very much," Danny answers, standing up and leaving with his laptop and headphones.

Dang it!

* * *

**I think I messed up a bit doing Peter's P.O.V. I didn't add in enough annoying jokes. **


	6. Chapter 6 - 22nd

**_Here is another chapter. _**

**_Please enjoy. _**

**_Please review. _**

**_And I'm sorry if I used a bunch of words that you may not understand. The whole purpose of that was because I'm doing a chapter when Danny is the narrator. So, what do you expect? _**

* * *

**Danny's/Iron Fist's P.O.V**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Tuesday 22__nd__ May _

_13:35_

_4x+3y=21_

_2x+y=8_

_What is the value of ?_

I recite it again on my Algebra homework. I've been struggled by this question for ten minutes. I forgot how to do simultaneous equations in algebra and I disremembered my math text book on the tri-carrier. I do hope that I will be able to conclude this within my free period.

I wonder if the library has any text books.

" equals 1.5," I hear a female voice from behind.

For some reason, I'm hoping that it is Ava but it doesn't appear to sound anything like her.

I turn around to see Kadisha swaying behind me, followed by her brother Carden relying on a book shelf for support.

Before I can greet them they perch themselves at the table I'm on in the library. They are both clothed in hoods and hats to protect their identity.

"Kadisha," I whisper. "What are you doing here?"

After our quarrel yesterday, I did not expect to see her until I was scheduled for capture.

"I want to apologize," she murmurs, embarrassed.

That is quite the shock. I was thinking I was to apologize.

"Apologize for what?" I ask.

"You were right," she says. "There isn't a way to save you. You're doomed. But I know how to make your death worthwhile."

The sneaky smile on her face has left me wondering whether she is trying to lighten the mood or thinks this situation is amusing.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "I thought I was only going to be restrained."

"Ol' Crowt head changed his mind," Carden mutters looking away from me. "Now he plans to burn you alive in front of the entire Kingdom of Yauwa."

"Why?" I ask.

"When he was announcing the ceremony of Chi Bang to celebrate his birthday, he said that it was going to be special because it was the joining of the Chi Bang Coin," Kadisha elucidates. "A reporter asked him about the missing half of the Chi Bang Coin."

"When he told them that the mysterious K'un L'unan Warrior who stole the half two years ago had been identified as Daniel Rand-K'ai, the entire Empire went nuts," Carden explicates. "Riots, protests, rebellions, uprisings everywhere. It was chaos. Of course, Kadisha was able to get the city under control. But in order to not spark a Civil war or a war with K'un L'un, you must be eliminated."

"I see." Although, the truth is, I don't see.

Jettisoning me from the monarch image, the imminent king of K'un L'un would only make matters more byzantine. If King Crowt had any brains at all, he wouldn't have wanted to intersect the Coin together in the first place. He has no idea what vexation and woe lies for him in the future.

"Do the people of Yauwa understand how powerful the Chi Bang Coin is?" I murmur with heavy acrimony.

"No!" Carden answers angrily. "In fact, Kadisha and I aren't even supposed to know. All we're informed about the Coin is that it can do wonders. That's it!"

I shrug.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Kadisha's voice is almost inaudible.

"Sorry for what?" Carden hisses. "You didn't do anything. If anything, Daniel should be the one to apologize for getting you us in this mess."

Kadisha growls at him, literal. She has little fangs like a bat that pop out of her teeth seldom.

"It was my choice to help him not his! He didn't come begging me for help, you heartless, callous son of a-

"What's the plan?" I say before they can engage in an endless combat of insensitive words.

"It's a simple plan. Doesn't involve a lot of hard work from you," Carden says, his temper vanishing.

"But it involves heavy sacrificing," Kadisha warns me. "You'll have to give up everything."

"I'll do anything," I say. "The Chíbang Dragon cannot be release. I will be willing enough to give up my life for the lives of thousands. But how will you guarantee that the Chíbang Dragon will not be set free?"

"We're not so sure on that either," Kadisha admits.

"It won't matter whether the idiot releases or not," Carden scoffs to his sister. "You and I can take it down."

"I know we can but we don't know how many lives will be lost before we do," Kadisha snaps.

"We'll discuss this later, but for now. Daniel," – he says to me – "Are you in?"

"I'm in?" I declare with a sad smile.

"Good! Now onto the pan," Kadisha announces. "You're not afraid of dying are you?"

* * *

**Not much of a cliffhanger, I know. I'm complete suckage at that. So, please review and stuff. Hope you enjoyed and if you didn't please tell me how I could have made it better. **

**Toddles!**


	7. Mid-Prologue - 27th

**Hi, so, I am not entirely continuing with the story. I'm going to do a chapter about my Ocs, Carden and Kadisha. I call it Mid-Prologue because I should have added it at the beginning but I'm not bothered to changed the order of my chapters. **

**First of all, a brief description of Kadisha and Carden. **

**Name: Kadisha Ling. **

**Age: Seventeen. **

**Birthday: June 1st.**

**Sex: Female. **

**Hair: Whitish-blonde. **

**Eyes: Dark Blue. **

**Likes: Mexican food - bunny rabbits - cute things. **

**Dislikes: Water - amphibians - weapons. **

**Family: Mother (Deceased) - Father (Missing) - Twin Brother. **

**Powers: To be able to light any part of her body on fire - to share life energy with another organism in order to heal them- to hear certain heartbeats from any location, tell the difference in heartbeats. **

**Skills: Professional in hand two hand combat - handy with knives, swords and axes - singing. **

**Defenses: Can survive extreme temperatures - can survive explosions - can heal herself because her she can produce life energy faster than average being. **

**Weaknesses: Water - healing - deafening sounds.**

**Description: Kadisha is active and over excited General in the Crowt army. She is happy and highly immature and is very helpful and kind to others. She treats everything as a joke (arguments, killing, death) to avoid getting as she knows she is very sensitive. Even when her mother died and her father disappeared in a shipwreck. From there she has always had a mind of a child and the heart of a mother. When her parents were gone she was adopted by King Kyle, along with her brother. And from there, they were trained to become warriors. And after years of practice and sucking-up, became two main Generals.**

* * *

**Name: Carden Ling. **

**Age: Seventeen. **

**Birthday: June 1st.**

**Sex: Male**

**Hair: Jet Black. **

**Eyes: Golden brown. **

**Likes: Reading - sleeping - torturing.**

**Dislikes: Hippies/Optimists - Anything to do with happy (songs, books, movies, personality) - kids.**

**Family: Mother (Deceased) - Father (Missing) - Twin Sister. **

**Power: to sink into the shadows - to see incredibly far distances on flat land - levitation. **

**Skills: Expert in using a bow and arrow - good at observation - good at finding out information. **

**Defenses: Can't be touch by any solids - can see in the dark - hiding. **

**Weakness: Hand to Hand combat - bright lights - his sister. **

**Description: Some people may have been fooled by Carden's appearance but Carden is no emo. He just isn't bothered to get haircuts and has to wear dark clothes to fit in with the darkness. He barely shows any emotion and is a total douchebag. The only things he finds funny and the agonizing screams of someone in pain or someone frightened. He finds them hilarious. That is why one of the former workers of King Kyle gave him the key to a torture chamber where he interrogates suspects. He has no shame in liking death, the sound of death or blood. He's killed plenty of innocent people in his life without a care. His only care is for his sister. Because without her, he would be alone in the world. **

* * *

_Mid-Prologue_

_Saturday 27__th__ May_

_15:27_

_"__Come, come Kitty, Kitty.  
You're so pretty, pretty.  
Don't go, Kitty, Kitty.  
Stay with me._

_"__Come, come Kitty, Kitty.  
You're so silly, silly.  
Don't go Kitty, Kitty.  
Play with me."_

"Can you shut up?" Carden hisses at his twin sister. "You know how much I despise that song.

Kadisha reluctantly removes her earphones from her ear canals.

"Why do you think I'm singing it?" she says, repulsively.

Carden rolls his eyes. He leans over the balcony and turns his attention to where he saw the five figures an hour ago, even though; they're long gone, lost in the city.

"Have you noticed that a certain theif is missing?" Carden changes the subject. "And certain cloaked accomplices are running away with him?"

"You mean Daniel?" Kadisha says, joining her brother over the edge of the balcony. "Yeah, I know he's gone. When I was in the dungeon entrance, I heard the scared heartbeats of that spider, tiger, flashlight and invincible wrestler. They were louder than Iggy Azalea."

"Why haven't you stopped them?" Carden asks, his eyes still focused on the spot in the forest.

"Because, I'm nice," she says, boastfully.

"You do realise, with Daniel missing, it will leave a big dent in our plans that I would have to fix."

"I know that. I just don't want to play the bad guy in this."

"In retrospect, there are no good guys or bad guys in life. We are all neutral but, as human, we see others as a good or bad person towards us," Carden says, surprisingly mature. "I can't imagine anyone who is the bad guy to everyone."

"Oh yeah, wise guy," Kadisha remarks. "How is King Crowt good?"

"Crowt is good. People may see him as egotistical because of the price of the taxes but no one notices how well he runs this city. There are barely any crimes, no murders and no economic problems. This place is as peaceful as the falling of snow in early winter. It's a shame he's flushing this peace down the toilet just so he could live to see more disasters."

"I guess you're right," Kadisha admits. "How is Daniel bad besides the fact that Crowt hates his guts?"

"He is seen as a criminal by the people Yauwa. They will continue to see him as a petty thief even after we explain to them why the theft was necessary."

Kadisha turns around and sits on the edge of the balcony, staring at the rusty bell. She tries to process what she's just heard.

It seems utterly ridiculous how people would think that Daniel was scum after they realise why a K'un L'unan needed to take possession of such a mystical object.

But then she realise that it's not that they would be confused but it would be that they were angry. If you had a prize artefact and someone stole half of it because they didn't trust you with it, you would be angry.

It's a shame, really. After today, there will never be peace between K'un L'un and Crowt. Even if they kill Daniel or behead Michael, there will be only hate between the two kingdoms.

She quickly erases her thoughts from her head before she broke into tears.

"And how am I bad?" she says.

"You like 'Hello Kitty'."

Kadisha frowns. She was hoping to get a proper answer.

"Minna saiko. Arigato. K-K-K-Kawaii."

"For godsake, shut the hell up!"

Kadisha ends up laughing, giggles shaking her voice like an earthquake as she continues to sing.

_Buzz!_

"General, a prisoner has escaped and two soldiers are knocked out. Copy!" comes a crooked voice from Carden's walky-talky.

He detaches it from his belt and brings it to his mouth.

"Acknowledged, soldier. Copy!"

"Now they notice," Kadisha says to herself.

Carden stares out at the horizon, scanning for the four dark-green cloaks and tied up prisoner but has no luck finding them.

"Are they a good distance away?" he asks his twin.

"Depends on what you mean by 'good'," she replies. "Do you want to capture them?"

'To be honest, I don't have the answer to that. Any other reply would be lying."

Kadisha sighs heavily. She swings her legs around so that she is looking out over the horizon, her legs swinging in thin air.

She goes back to her memories to try and remember how those heartbeats sounded like.

"They're heartbeats are… rapid, quick… and moving… further away from us. They're heading Southwest… near… the butcher's home."

Carden's eyes dart to where Kadisha was describing.

"Do you see them?" she asks.

"Yes. I think they're heading for that bluff."

"Why?"

"That's their escape route. Their ticket home."

Kadisha may not understand what Carden means by ticket home but Caren can make out the smooth metal surface of the hovercraft on top of the cliff.

"Should I ring the bell?" Kadisha suggests.

"Not yet."

Carden's eyes finally move away from the flying cloaks and onto a position in the clear blue sky. A target that is not an object is his goal. A target he cannot miss.

Without moving his eyes away from his target, he grabs his bow from his belt, a paralyzing arrow from his sheath and positions it cautiously on the string.

"Carden, what are you doing?"

He doesn't answer. He aims the tip of the arrow at his target, his eyes locked on nothing. Nothing in particular.

"Carden, what are you doing?" Kadisha repeats.

He still doesn't answer.

He tries to block out his sister's voice as he pulls back the string.

"Carden!"

He lets the arrow fly.

* * *

**Ok, sorry for doing this. I just picked a scene that I was thinking about doing on the actual day but this is better because it really shows you how my Ocs are. And don't worry, I won't do a chapter on King Crowt or the kingdom of Yauwa. **

**Hope you enjoyed. If you didn't, can't blame you. **

**Please review.**

**Peace out. **


	8. Chapter 7 - 23rd

**I just want to apologize that this a super duper short paragraph because... I feel like it. If you're mad at me tell me in a review. I honestly cannot think of ways to make this longer. I can't even think up any annoying quips for Spiderman. **

**So... deal with it. **

* * *

**Peter's/Spiderman's P.O.V**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Wednesday 23__rd__ May _

_16:34_

* * *

"Powerman! Throw a Fist Ball!" I order weakly as I am currently being strangled to death by the Juggernaut.

Iron Fist jumps into Powerman's entwined fingers. PM throws IF towards the JN's head as he conjures the iron fist.

"Ky-yah!" he shouts as he strikes the Juggernaut's head, virtually knocking him out.

Juggy falls flat on his back with a loud thump. I break free of his grip and quickly web him a straightjacket.

I am way too tired to come up with an intellectual quip, considering I was almost strangled to death.

"Good… team… work," I pant.

I almost forgot to introduce myself with all this excitement and stuff.

Hey, I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man and stuff. Where we left of was when I was being a naughty Spidey and getting into Iron Fist's business. Not that it made much sense to me. So… Iron Fist and I are still buds.

_Imaginary chibi Spidey jumping in the air and saying 'Whoopie!' _

The tri-carrier comes in, in no time and S.H.I.E.L.D takes away the Juggernaut. Fury congratulates us and then the tri-carrier leaves. Typical Wednesday afternoon.

"Another win for the Heroes," Nova declares.

"Want to celebrate with ice cream?" Powerman suggests.

"I heard you get a discount if you dress like a superhero," I joke.

"Sounds good to me," White Tiger says.

We begin walking in the direction of the closest Baskin Robbins shop.

"Hey, Iron Fist. The ice cream shop is in the other direction," Powerman calls out.

We all turn around to see Iron Fist walking away from us. I'm getting sick with all this secrecy nonsense. Aren't you?

I web his back and heave him across the street towards us. I accidently knock him into a wall but he's still standing.

"Guys, I don't feel hungry," he says. He is such a terrible liar.

"You don't have to feel hungry to eat ice cream, you just need to eat it," White Tiger explains.

"Really, I don't want ice cream," he lies.

"You shut your mouth!" Nova says as if he has offended him. "Everyone wants ice cream!"

"Iron Fist, you are coming with us, whether you like it or not." I grab him, by his collar and drag him down the street towards Baskin Robbins.

"I don't like Baskin Robbins. I prefer Coldstone," he lies again.

I don't think I've seen him eat ever since he threw up on my shoes.

"Dude, you are going to eat ice cream and you are going to love it!" Nova says in a sinister voice.

"I might throw up again," he says.

"What is with you?" I say, sternly. "First, you puke on my shoes, then you have the weirdest break-up ever with some girl that doesn't even go to our school – I checked – and now you are denying ice cream. What is going on? I want the truth. Now!"

My voice sounded really threatening than I wanted. If he doesn't answer me now, it might break our team's bond and maybe even our friendship.

He unravels himself from my grip and stands up straight. I look at him with worried eyes, scared of what he'll say next.

Tension's building up as Iron Fist stays silent, looking in any direction but me, especially me. I feel like I'm watching the American Idol finale and I'm waiting anxiously until Ryan Seacrest finally says the winner of the hundred then thirty-two million dollars.

Finally, Iron Fist's mouth opens but I don't like what comes out of it.

"I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do about it."

* * *

**How is that for a cliff hanger? This one is better than a last one but please tell me if you are intrigued at all by it. I really need to know if I did well. Because this story is important to me even though it'll probably have a suckage plot when I go deeper into the story. So... review. **

**And if you have read my story so far and you haven't even bothered to right a review then eat suckage you piece of BEEP!**

**Ignore what I just wrote. I think I was drugged or drunk when I wrote. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!****  
**

**Peace out Bra'hs **


	9. Chapter 8 - 23rd

**Don't hate on me but I wrote a super duper short chapter because I wanted to write one of what is going through Danny's mind when he says that he'll die. So, please don't hate. Please enjoy!**

**:) **

* * *

**Danny's/Iron Fist's P.O.V**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_'__I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do about it.'_

_16:58_

* * *

I said it too quickly. I should have been slower. At least, they understood me, I assume.

I try not to gaze upon the disconcerted eyes behind their masks or the gaping jaws.

I kept it simple. I didn't tell them too much. But was it worth it?

A part of me thinks yes because they deserve to know what my future will hold instead of hearing it from Kadisha.

The other part thinks no. The anxiety it holds within the butterflies in my stomach says it wasn't worth it to see their worried faces or to keep them up at night thinking about me.

Maybe I could get Carden to erase their memories.

"E-excuse me," Spider-man stutters.

I almost got him speechless.

I have other places to be. They'll be here tomorrow. I can't deal with this now. It's shame that I'll have to end our friendship like this.

"Iron Fist…" Spider-man's voice trails off.

Instead of answering, I skid on my heel and run in the other direction.

I don't feel webbing on my back, so I suppose Spider-man's too startled to react.

I continue running through Manhattan. When I think I have made a reasonable distance from my teammates, I begin walking.

Walking away from a third of what I care about in life without saying goodbye.

* * *

**Ooh... DUN, DUN, DUUUUN. **

**Guess what tomorrow is. I think I hid the answer within text in my last chapters but guess anyway. And I promise that the next chapter will the longest one yet. A lot of it happens in it and I need to keep it Spiderman's P.O.V... can't wait till I start writing. **

**Please review and junk and fav. **

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9 - 24th

**Sorry it took so long to upload but this one is really long and I had my last exam today. ****Hallelujah****, it's over. **

**Now for this chapter; there are some things that I need to warn you about.**

**Warning: Blood (gross), the proper introductory of my two OCs, annoying and terrible rhyming (Sorry) and not as many annoying jokes from Spiderman (Yay).**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Peter's/Spiderman's P.O.V**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Thursday 24__th__ May_

_17:22_

* * *

I tread through the halls of the Tri-carrier depressingly. I'm too depressed to make an introductory and by now, you guys should get the point.

I lean my head against the door to the Training Centre. I haven't heard anything from Danny since our talk from yesterday. He didn't show up at school and the team said that he locked himself in his cabin.

I can't believe Danny. He is unbelievable. Is he just going to sit around and wait for death? How is he even sure that he'll die? Does it have to do with the visions he's been having? Like that one when he was being beaten up and coughing blood?

This is all so confusing. Iron Fist, why do you have to be so freaking confusing?

To make my life worse, Coulson has organized a training session. And Iron Fist is supposed to be here. I'm sure he'll show up. I know that he won't make something as small sharing a really, really awkward moment with us as to come between the team's bond. Right?

It'll make things awkward talking to him or fighting with him after he told me that he's going to die. That'll be really awkward. I hate awkward.

You know what. I'm going to march in there and tell him what I think about this whole situation. Yeah, that it's stupid and annoying and how mad I am at him for not telling us what's actually going on? I am seriously pissed off.

And if he tries to calm me down with that fortune cookie junk. I'll just say, 'I don't want to hear your pathetic lingo, man,' like they did in that movie that I forgot the title off and the actor who said it.

I punch open the doors of the Training Centre and I storm into the room, like a boss.

"Iron Fist," - I pause when I see he's not here – "is not here," I sulk.

Coulson lays in the control room on the platform, looking like he's about to fall asleep. My teammates lie on the floor in different positions in different areas.

"There you are Webhead," White Tiger hisses. "We've been waiting for an hour."

"Where's Iron Fist?" I ask, ignoring Tiger.

"He still in his room," Powerman answers.

"Still? But he's supposed to be here," I state, angrily.

"So were you," Nova says. "Now come on. I want to get this Training biz out of the way."

"Get in position, Spider-man," Coulson says through the microphone in the control room.

"No!" I shout. "You know what we should do instead? We should march right into Iron Fist's room and demand that he tells us what this whole dying sitch is. Who's with me?"

"If it means ditching Training, I'm in," Nova says.

"Same here," Powerman agrees.

We wait for White Tiger to say something.

She sighs.

"I'm in too," she mutters.

Before Coulson can yell at us, we march out of the room and into the cabin section of the Strata-carrier, like a boss.

I knock – no, I bang on Danny's door, like a boss.

"Danny! Open up! NOW!" I shout, like a boss.

I don't hear an answer. I lean my ear against the door. I hear moans, yowls of pain and curses. All of them belong to Danny. I get worried.

"Iron Fist! Are you OK?" I shout, sounding less serious.

No answer but the noises get louder.

"Powerman, knock down his door!" I order.

The door snaps open in one swoop of Powerman's punch.

Iron Fist's room is a mess. Never mind that. Iron Fist is in the corner. His back turned to us and is sitting on the floor, cross-legged.

The back of his arms move, but I can't see what he's doing. He continues to hiss in pain.

"Spider-man – ah – p-please leave," he begs without turning around.

White Tiger walks up to him and pulls on his collar, spinning him around to face us. I gasp at what I see.

Iron Fist is covered in blood. His hands seem to be bitten in every direction and fresh blood trickles down his bitten fingers. His mouth is dotted with blood, in the corner of his lips. His orange t-shirt is stained with blood almost everywhere.

What has he been doing?

He's been biting himself. Any idiot, like Nova, can figure that out. But why?

"Danny…" I mutter.

There's a moment of silence as we study Danny's self-inflicted cuts. He's the first one to break the silence.

Danny suddenly breaks into laughter, showing his blood-stained teeth. Madman laughter. Not exactly villainous, but untimely more or less. He gets louder and louder until tears of joy form in the corner of his eye. He wipes it away, his laughing dying down.

I am officially creeped out. In the movies, isn't it a bad thing to be near someone laughing like a psychoneurotically disturbed psychopath covered in blood?

He stands up and rubs his hands together, spreading the blood around evenly. I almost hurl. If I start now, I think I can make a good distance between us before he pulls out the knife.

"I apologize, my friends," he says, smiling. "I didn't expect a visit from you. If I had known you were coming, I would have tidied up. And maybe I would have washed of the blood from my hands."

"Iron Fist, what did you do?" I manage to gasp out of my throat.

"I made my iron fists utterly useless," he answers calmly and with a grin.

He walks over to his dresser and goes through his draws, taking out a strand of thin bandages and a towel. He wipes his mouth with the white towel, staining it.

"What? Why?" Nova says.

"For when they come," Iron Fist continues as he wraps his right hand neatly in the thin bandages.

"Who are they?" Powerman asks.

"People," Iron Fist says as he wraps.

"Oh, great! We know they're people. Instead, of mutant dragons after your flesh," I say sarcastically.

"I guess," Iron Fist says, moving onto his left hand.

"What people?" White Tiger asks.

Danny shrugs.

"People," he says again.

"Danny, this isn't funny," I say.

"I never said it was," he says calmly.

Before I can blow a fuse, the room begins to shake. An earthquake? But we're in flight. An air-quake?

"They're here." Danny smiles to himself.

"Who are here?" I ask even though I know it'll be hopeless.

The lights in Iron Fist's cabin flash red and an alarm plays loudly. Speakers from the walls outside of the cabin deliver Nick Fury's voice.

"All soldiers on deck. Perimeter breached. This is not a drill."

"They're here," Iron Fist mutters again.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time," I say.

I run out of the room and my team follow, including Iron Fist. We head to the main deck where Nick Fury is standing in front of a holographic computer.

"Fury, what's wrong?" I say, panting slightly from all the running I've done.

"There's an intruder. They are unidentified and we can't find them," he says.

"Why? Have they shut down the security?" White Tiger asks.

"No," Nick Fury retorts.

"Maybe they have an invisibility cloak," Powerman suggests.

"We can't locate their heat signatures anywhere," Nick Fury says.

"Then, how do you know that there's an intruder?" Buckethead asks.

"They have set off alarms on the roof and in seven rooms in the tri-carrier as if they're looking for something," he explains. "As soon as they enter a room, they disappear of the radar and we can't catch them on camera. Like they can teleport."

I spot, in the corner of my eye, Iron Fist smiling to himself, almost laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"They're coming," he says again.

"Who?" Nick Fury asks.

"They."

The ground shakes again.

"Sir, the intruder has been located in another room," one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents using a holo-computer says.

"Where are they?" Fury asks.

"They're in the Training Centre, sir."

I run off towards the Training Centre and my team follow. We barge into the door like Rhinos.

The Training Centre is dark. Some of the lights have been turned off. What's more shocking is seeing Coulson on the floor out cold.

"Coulson!" I shout. We run over to him.

"What happened?" Tiger asks.

"He's… everywhere!" is Coulson's reply before going back into unconsciousness.

A girly giggle echoes through all directions of the dark room.

"Are you sure it's a he?" I say.

The giggle returns.

I spot Danny, his smile disappearing. He looks… sad, miserable even. What's going on?

"Where are you?" Nova screams, lighting the room with his glow.

Another giggle is his only answer.

He begins shooting bolts randomly around the room.

Iron Fist drops to his knees, his expression is unreadable.

"Iron Fist, what's going on?" Powerman asks.

"I'll miss you when they take me." His voice is barely above a whisper.

"Will you shut up?" Tiger snaps angrily.

Suddenly, my Spidey-sense hits me hard. And it seems to be coming from behind me. I turn around to come face to face with a vampire mask.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" I scream, jumping into Powerman's arms.

The vampire mask giggles without its fangs moving.

The mask falls to the floor to reveal another mask. A girl wearing a white mask that covers most of her face except for the layer of her dark blue eyes. Long blonde hair flows upwards in a ponytail and then down her back. She is wearing a white ninja suit that shows her arms from her shoulders to her wrists. A black belt of knives lay over her waist. A wide black sheath with a samurai sword handle sticking out hangs over her back. Over the chest of her ninja outfit is a black Chinese symbol.

'**乌鸦**'

"You should had seen your face, dude," she says. "I was like 'BOO!' and you were like 'Ahh!'. Comedy gold."

"Yeah… so, who are you and what are you doing here?" I ask, climbing off Powerman.

"I'm… here to pick up a friend," she says, turning towards Iron Fist. "Ready to go, Daniel."

Danny remains silent on his knees, his hair covering his expression.

"Danny, is that the person who's going to take you?" Luke asks.

His hair shakes slightly as he nods.

"Take you where?" Nova asks.

"To his death," the girl says dastardly.

I gasp.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you take my teammate," I declare.

The girl laughs girlily (Don't care if that ain't a word.)

"That's adorable!" she mocks. "You think you can decide the fate of your friend. That's hilarious." Her voice suddenly becomes creepy. Like stalker creepy. "Daniel has already witnessed what lies for him in the future. There's no going back. He shall pay for what he's done."

"What? Danny didn't do anything. He wouldn't hurt a fly," I say.

"Really?" The girl pretends to be shocked. "And did he tell you that."

"Well, no but…" I don't know how to finish that sentence.

"Tick, tock, tick,  
"Time is running out,  
"I hear the shadows calling for me,  
"I must join them. No doubt," the girl says, randomly.

Rhymes? Really?

Before I can comment on that, she begins to sink into the ground quickly. Her faint shadow becomes darker as more of her is sucked into the floor. When she is no longer visible, the spot that is her shadow moves around, further into the darkness.

Uhh, weird but I've seen weirder.

The Training Centre, abruptly, becomes pitch black. The only source of light is Buckethead but it's enough.

"You may run, hide but don't beg,  
"Anything but that,  
"Listen, look and hear the shadows,  
"That's where you'll find me at."

The girl's voice echoes throughout the Centre.

"Danny, was I right when I said that you didn't do anything?" I ask him. "When I said that you wouldn't hurt a fly?"

"Not exactly. I do squash flies," he jokes, still on his knees.

"Where is she?" Nova begins blasting beams randomly again.

"No brutal. No force.  
"Hand him over. Be nice.  
"Whether you see me or not,  
"Your comrade will pay the price."

"Pay the price?" I repeat.

"Is she talking about you?" White Tiger says to Danny.

Iron Fist finds his way to his feet.

"Yes, my friends," he says. His hair still covers his expression. "Please, just let me be. I don't want you to follow the same fate as me."

I'm just going to assume that he rhymed by accident.

"Stop talking rubbish," Powerman scoffs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH DANNY?" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Your friend is a criminal,  
"He shall take his final breath.  
"As he has committed a crime,  
"Punishable by death."

"Crime? What crime?" Buckethead says.

"He is a thief,  
"He has stolen from the King of Yauwa.  
"He has dishonoured K'un L'un,  
"And I shall be his murderer."

Stolen from the king of Yauwa. What does that mean?

"Enough of this," White Tiger shouts. "Show yourself!"

"Awe, but we're having so much fun.  
"You can know Daniel's sin.  
"You have a chance to learn,  
"The secrets he has hidden."

As much as I want to end these annoying rhymes, spooky shadow girl has a point. We have a chance to know what this whole event is about.

"Wait. What secrets?" I say quietly.

Iron Fist's eyes widen.

"Don't tell them!" He shouts. "Don't get them involved."

"Hush young monk,  
"It's my turn to play.  
"You have had your fun,  
"But it's my turn to say."

"Any question you'd like to know,  
"I can answer anything you can throw."

Answer anything, you say.

"What did Danny steal?" I ask.

"The Chi Bang coin, so rare,  
"He stole one half, he was hostile.  
"King Michael Crowt wants it back,  
"He is the son of the former King, King Kyle."

"What's a Chi Bang coin?" I say. I think I've heard that before.

"The Chíbang Dragon.  
"It is a cage for that creature,  
"Mankind will fall at its feet,  
"Chaos is its best feature."

Her rhymes just keep getting worse and worse.

"What is the Chíbang Dragon?" I ask.

"A dragon of course,  
"Eating people is its behaviour,  
"And it rewards eternal life,  
"To its saviour."

I'm having trouble processing the things she has just said. All I know is that Danny stole some coin and this king is pissed off at him for it and they're going to kill him. And this coin is important because it contains some Dragon that eats people. I don't quite understand the eternal life thing. If you understand, don't bother telling me. It's probably not that important.

"Now that I have enlightened you,  
"Will you ever be so kind,  
"As to hand over the traitor,  
"I'm almost running out of time."

"No! Danny stays with us," Nova shouts, blasting more beams at nothing.

"Very well then." The girl's voice is concentrated to one area; behind us.

I swear I'll punch her if she tries to scare me again. Instead, she is arising from the shadows. As soon as she's out, the room illuminates. The darkness disappears.

"I love doing things the hard way," she says. I'm just happy she stopped rhyming.

The first attacker is Nova. But the weirdest thing happens. He shoots a laser beam at her. She doesn't move. The beam doesn't hit her. It circles around her like it is stuck in orbit around her waist.

"Hula hooping," she says and begins twirling her hips as if Nova's beam is a hula hoop.

I've seen weirder.

"What? Come on," Nova whines.

"Bam!" The beam detaches itself from the girl at the sound of that word.

It heads back at Nova, twice the speed and knocks him out of the picture.

"And then there were three," the girl says.

"Bring it on!" White Tiger says.

So you pretty much know how fights go. White Tiger tries to claw her and stuff but the girl dodges every single attack, like she's more agile than Ava. Then, Powerman tries to punch her but only gets in the way of White Tiger.

For some reason, my feet don't move. I just observe. Iron Fist is looking away from the fight, his expression; unreadable. Nova picks himself of the floor and joins the battle, only to be blasted by his own beam again.

My eyes go back to the fight. The girl in white kicks White Tiger in the head, knocking her onto the ground. The girl then stamps on Ava's forehead, knocking her out. Ouch! At least she wasn't wearing high heels.

Now it's just her and Powerman.

Powerman and Rhyming girl!  
VERSUS!  
FIGHT!

Why am I observing? I should be out there showing that girl who's boss.

"Danny…" My faint voice gets his attention. "Why – Why didn't you tell us about your… crime spree?"

"What was the point?" he says. "You would only get frustrated by trying to help me even though, I'm beyond help."

"No, you're not!" I snap.

"Whatever you want," he murmurs. "Just promise me one thing. Hand me over. I don't want Kadisha to kill you."

He points to the unconscious White Tiger. Her forehead is bleeding wildly and staining her white costume. She is unconscious, right? Of course she is.

"Wait! Haven't I heard the name, Kadisha, before?" I say, going back to my thoughts.

"You should recognise her. I've been meeting with her every day since the Wednesday last week," he says.

"That's the girl who may or may not be your ex-girlfriend?"

He smiles and nods.

"I guess she's not over the break-up yet. Now she's trying to hunt you down," I state. "I don't understand why someone who is trying to arrest you and kill you has been visiting you for the last… eight days."

"As I've said before, she's an old friend. As in, we were friends… Once."

"Not completely sure what that meant." I draw my attention back to the throw down.

Kadisha is repeatedly punching Powerman in the face. Her hands are so quick, they leave a blur. Finally, she delivers the final punch which knocks Powerman off his feet.

KNOCKOUT!

Before Kadisha can turn towards me, something grabs her. I look at her feet to see that she's being sucked into the shadows again. Come on! No more rhymes.

"Let go!" she shouts as her head is disappearing into the darkness.

That's peculiar. When her shadow spot begins moving, a series of punches and loud demands feel the room.

The spot flies up the wall, close to the distant ceiling. The girl falls out of her shadow and lands face-first on the ground.

"What just happened?" I ask Iron Fist.

He shrugs.

"That was totally uncalled for!" she shouts at her shadow.

The shadow moves back to the ground and another head appears. Some dude jumps out of his shadow. He's wearing an identical ninja suit of Kadisha's, except his is black and the giant symbol of '**乌鸦**'is in white instead of black. The belt around him is white also and contains much more knives and stuff. On his back, instead of a sword, are some arrows and a bow in a sheath.

"Enough playtime! We have a job to do!" he says to Kadisha.

"Iron Fist, any chance you know this douchebag?" I ask him.

"His name is Carden."

"If I'm going to arrest one of my friends, can't I at least have fun with it?" Kadisha says as she picks herself off the floor.

"No!" The boy hisses at her.

Nova manages to get up and being the idiot he is, he still shoots a beam at Kadisha.

The beam doesn't even reach her before it changes course, hitting Nova and possibly knocking him out.

"Daniel, are you coming or what?" Carden says.

Danny steps forward but I block his path. I never promised that I would hand him over.

"You have to get through me first," I say as threateningly as I can. Fail!

Carden sighs, annoyed.

"Listen, Peter is it?

"How do you-

"Hand him over!" he orders.

"Make me," I say childishly.

I feel myself grab Iron Fist's arm but I didn't do that. Must be my Spidery-sense. But would my Spidey-sense force me to move closer to the villain, still clutching on Iron Fist?

"What am I doing?" I say as I slowly step closer and closer. "Bad feet! Stop!"

I try to take control of my legs but I do not avail. I find myself moving closer and closer. He's controlling my legs like he did with Nova's beam. How? He's not even moving.

My legs finally stop when I'm two feet away from him. My arms move to grab Iron Fist's shoulders. I push him towards Carden. I sink to my knees and don't move. Not that I have a choice. I'm stuck in this position.

"Ready to go, Daniel," Kadisha says.

Iron Fist nods. He turns around, his hands around his back, ready to be handcuffed.

"You're not going to even try to escape?" Kadisha asks astonished.

Iron Fist shakes his head.

"Not even going to say goodbye to your friends or try to talk me out of it by reminding me what good friends we were?" she continues.

Iron Fist shakes his head again.

"Kadisha, just take him away already!" Carden hisses at her.

"Way to take the fun out of this, Daniel," she mutters as she pulls handcuffs out of nowhere.

That girl is not right.

Carden moves back to the wall. He outlines a huge circle on it. A big black spot appears.

"Take him in," he says.

Kadisha pushes Iron Fist through the hole. It seems to be some sort of portal. That must have been how they travelled from room to room in the Tri-carrier.

Carden undoes his spell on me as soon as Iron Fist is out of sight. I get onto my feet. I shoot a web at him but the web changes course and blinds me.

I remove the webbing from my eyes as fast as I can. But the portal's gone. Kadisha and Carden are gone. Danny's gone.

We failed.

* * *

**How is that? Your opinion is really important to me. Did I add something that wasn't necessary or did I do well or did I did terrible. What did you fins funny? What did you find sad? **

**Please tell me. **

**It's important... sort of. **

**REVIEW!**

**Toodles!**


	11. Chapter 10 - 24th

**Hello. I apologize for not posting for so very long. I had writer's block. And then when I did think of something to write, it was too hard to write it. I don't know what's wrong with me but I put a lot of violence and gory in this. Don't worry. No one dies. But still. **

**Warning: this has Danny bloody. **

**If you love him as much as I do, I suggest you don't read this chapter. What's wrong with me?**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_'__We failed.'_

_18:32_

* * *

I pace through the hall of the dungeon, back straight, chin high, with confidence. I try to disregard the skeletons and bones I spot in the cells. The people who are still alive are older than the wise monks in K'un L'un. Some of them who still have life in them reach out of their cells at the sight of me, mumbling things in another language or just plain unintelligible.

We reach my cell, at the end of the hallway.

"You know, you didn't have to wreck your hands like that," Kadisha whispers quietly in my ear.

"Why not? If I didn't, King Crowt would have my hands cut," I whisper back.

Carden unlocks the cell door in silence. Kadisha escorts me in.

"You remember the plan, don't you?" She asks me as she exits.

"Make the king hate me more, got it," I confirm.

Kadisha and Carden leave me in peace. The handcuffs are still on me so I find it difficult to discover peace in this condition. I sit up-right and lean against the left-side wall.

I study my room. The murky walls reek of urinate and they are graffitied with carvings of tallies. The cell floor is cold, freezing cold like a carrot after you pull it out of the snowman. The ceiling is pure concrete. It looks almost brand new.

The only window is high up on the wall, out of my reach and decorated with enchanted cell bars. I have witnessed kittens bigger than my window. But it is vast enough to allow the last few rays of sunlight streak through the bars onto my lap.

I am left in this room for half an hour before I hear several footsteps echo through the dim dungeon.

At my door stands the King who is accompanied by Carden and Kadisha. I recall seeing the King as a Prince when I stole the Coin. He has not changed a bit.

He has not grown at all. He has not changed his black lubricated hair. He has not changed the evil look in his black stone-cold eyes. He has not changed his villainous grin. The only few things that have changed is his gown, which is now the King's attire and the crown on his head.

"Daniel Rand. It's been a while," he says calmly with a wicked smile.

I do not talk to him. My gaze drifts off to the wall across from me.

I listen to my cell door opening but I do not turn around.

"Wielder of iron fist and soon to be king of K'un L'un. It's a shame that you have become the enemy. We would have had so much in common." He speaks to me as if I am an old friend, his voice is friendly.

Too friendly.

"Now, where is it?" He asks, his voice suddenly becoming dim.

"I do not know what you are talking about," I lie.

"Carden, get the information out of him. Interrogate him if you have to," he demands.

"No need, sir," Carden says. "He has the half with him."

"He does." his voice is friendly again. "Show me."

I sense Carden's movements towards me. He kneels down to my eye level. His extremely pale-skinned hand moves across my neck and stops at my tight necklace.

He yanks it off. His thumb leisurely moves over the silver button on my necklace. It is nothing more than a necklace.

"What is that?" King Crowt says.

"It's an illusion," Carden explains.

He waves his hand over it, casting a black aura over my necklace. The silver button forms into the crooked half of the Chi Bang Coin; a golden coin with a carving of half a dragon.

"Well done, Carden," Crowt says, taking the coin away.

"You do not know what you are doing!" I shout at King Crowt as he turns to leave.

He stops.

"Excuse me," he says politely.

"I said that you do not know what that Coin is capable of," I shout louder.

His smile disappears.

"And what do you know?" He mutters dastardly.

"I know that if the Chíbang Dragon is released, thousands will die," I bellow.

"And what else do you know?"

I am not sure how to answer that so I remain silent.

"Do you know that if the Chíbang dragon is released it will reward eternal life to its saviour? The person who frees it. Me."

I did not know that.

"Are you so selfish enough as to sacrifice your own people just to receive a curse?" I ask harshly.

"My people won't die. After all, I have the best bodyguards to take it down once it is released," he says.

"You are utterly ABSURD!" I bawl.

Anger is clearly exhibited on his face. He pulls out a dagger from nowhere and aims the tip at my head.

"You listen to me you little brat. I will not tolerate disloyalty, you understand. If you were smart you would keep your mouth shut," he says very quietly and very quickly.

I ignore everything he said and I ignore the knife. I swift my head and head bump his nose. I hear a crack as Crowt doubles over. Blood gushes from his nose like a fountain. He squeezes his nose with his thumb and index finger to stop the blood rush.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

He forays his knife towards me, ready to strike.

I close my eyes, ready to feel the cut but it does not come. I feel a sturdy foot smash my jaw instead. The painful impact causes me to spit out a blood-soaked tooth. I lick the area, the back of my mouth, where the tooth used to be. Instead of feeling gum, I feel blood. Lots of it. I swallow the fresh blood down but more just keeps coming to take its place.

I do not get to see the face of my attacker before another kick, across my face, forces me to bash my head against the stiff wall behind. I shiver slightly as warm blood runs freely through my hair.

I attempt to peel the back of my head off the wall but the sole of a foot stamps my head back into position, breaking my nose in the process.

My pain-filled grunt is muffled by the blood flowing over my lips.

A powerful kick smashes the side of my head, causing my left ear to bleed. I can still hear with it, though. In fact, I can hear a quiet gasp and an ear-splitting cackle.

I lose my balance and fall on my side. I try to pull myself up but my head is heavily stepped on. The foot stays in place, crushing the side of my bloody face against the concrete floor. I manage to hold back a grunt.

I am surprised that I still gain consciousness and that my skull still remains un-cracked.

"I apologize, my Lord," I hear Carden's voice say. "A human that would dare insult your highness in your presence like that cannot be human at all, but an animal in human clothing. Therefore, must be treated like one."

I try to open my eyes but immediately close them shut as blood soaks my sockets.

The person stepping on me, stamps on my head again. I grunt softly, trying to block out the excruciating pain in my forehead.

"Carden, that's enough!" Kadisha says faintly.

The foot removes itself, reluctantly, from my ear.

"Whatever you say," Carden murmurs.

A strong hand grabs my hair and yanks my head off the concrete floor. I force an eye to open to stare at King Crowt glaring at me with his wicked eyes. His nose, smothered with blood. His lips, curved into a frown.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Scum. Next time, think before you speak to me," Michael hisses.

He lets go of my hair and I hit the concrete with a 'thud'. He stands up and I can only see his legs.

"As a punishment," he begins. "I shall hand you over to General Carden every day until your execution. You are to spend an hour of displeasure in his torture chamber. Be careful not to kill him, General Carden."

"No promises, my Lord," Carden replies, dryly. "I will also have General Kadisha heal him so that his is in top shape for his execution. We wouldn't want him to die so easily."

"Speaking of healing," Michael continues. "Come with me, Kadisha. You shall repair my broken nose."

"Yes, my Lord," she mutters.

I watch their legs move away from me and then I stare as the door of my cell closes.

I close my eyes, finding my peace of mind. But I am distracted by heavy footsteps getting fainter and fainter until silence. The only sound here is my heavy breathing.

I try to pick myself off the floor to try to sit up, cross-legged. But the headache pounding against the walls of my mind is too hefty.

I cough up the blood that was clogging my throat. I litter the concrete floor with my fluids. My blood, sweat but no tears.

No tears.

I should be upset. I should be miserable… but I am not. A smile triggers the corners of my lips. I am glad.

Glad!

I have just been beaten by the brother of an old friend. I have lost a tooth. I have lost the half of the Chi Bang Coin. I have been laughed and mocked at… And I am glad.

What's wrong with me? But I can't help being happy that this turned out the way it was supposed to be.

Just like my first vision.

* * *

**Now that I've written this and have thought about this, I am really messed up. **

**Why did I write this? You'll never know. I don't know. It's like trying to figure out the secret behind Stonehenge or why men have nipples. **

**I've noticed another thing as well. My OCs are really overrated and my OV is really underrated. I should have at least given him an evil laugh. I' sure he's ok the way he is. **

**If you would like to express how messed up this chapter is, please review. It might encourage me not to write another chapter like this... ever... ever... again.**


	12. Chapter 11 - 25th

**I am so sorry for writing that horrible scene but just so you know, the one after this one will be even more disgusting and gory. Just giving you a head start.**

* * *

**Peter's/Spiderman's P.O.V**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Friday 25__th__ May _

_09:33_

* * *

Hey guys! Just so you know, I'm even more depressed that doing an introductory will make me feel better. It's your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman sulking to death here.

So, we're in the debriefing room and we are all pretty upset that we couldn't save Danny, our masks off, of course.

Who knew, above all the crazy he had been saying… he was right. We couldn't save him. He could be dead right now and we couldn't save him. Just the thought of that elicits an erupting in my stomach. I might throw up any second.

After Danny had disappeared with those twins yesterday, I had thrown up. That feeling of being hopeless and having someone take over your body like that really messes you up.

I look at the faces of the rest of my team. The ones that I could save. They had been knocked out since this morning. White Tiger's forehead has been wrapped around in a tight bandage, stained with her blood. Nova has a burnt mark on his chin. And Powerman… well he's Powerman. He doesn't have any bruises or cuts from the fight.

When my team woke up this morning, I told them about the loss of our beloved teammate and how I failed to save him. There were tears, cries, curses and a lot of breaking of things. (Luke). Fury and Coulson took it pretty well… compared to my teammates.

Fury walks into the room. He sits in the chair at the top of the table. There are a few minutes of silence before he speaks.

"Right," he says. "I can understand how you feel about the loss of Agent Rand."

No one replies to that.

"We could try to get him back."

This gets everyone's attention.

"This security tape was taken on the 20th ," he continues and presses a button on a holographic keyboard.

20th? That's the day Iron Fist had thrown up on my shoes.

A video appears on the wall behind Fury. It's Iron Fist in his room. It begins to play. At first, it has Iron Fist meditating with a fume coming from purple 'incense'. His room seems pretty tidy compared to the way we saw it yesterday.

It continues on for a few seconds then his eyes snap open. He stands up shakily. Then he suddenly knocks himself into the wall, then onto the dresser, knocking the things off, and finally he is bashed into his wardrobe as if his legs have turned to jelly. I guess that explains why his room is a mess. He finally freezes on the spot, frozen in time. Then he sinks to his knees and onto the floor. I think he's unconscious.

Fury fast forwards an hour up to when Powerman comes into his room.

_'__Buddy, I know we got on a rough start earlier today but I-'_

Powerman freezes in shock when he sees Danny unconscious on the floor.

_'__Danny!'_

He picks him up and slings him over his shoulder. Fury pauses the footage.

"That explains that but how does that help us," I say.

Fury rewinds and pauses when Danny's eyes snap open. He zooms in on his eyes. They're purple. The same purple as his 'incense'.

Director Fury presses another button and a hologram of a purple gem floats above the desk.

"We found this gemstone within his 'incense'. We have had our top scientists analyse the Compound but no results. It possesses the same occupations and antiphons as any other gem," Fury explains. "Does anyone have any idea what the function of this object might be?"

"Sorry, Boss man," Powerman says. "I don't ask about Danny's smoky stuff."

A thought occurs to me.

"Hey… I think I might know what it's for but…" My voice trails off.

"But what?" Ava asks in a shaky voice.

"Would it be crazy if I said that this particular substance could give you the power to… see into the future?" I ask nervously.

They stare at me for a split-second. Just a split.

"Makes sense why he was mumbling something about his death," Ava grumbles.

"Hold on. You guys don't think I'm crazy?" I ask, surprised.

"Not as crazy as a chick appearing out of her own shadow and hula hooping my beams," Nova whines.

"What makes you think that it helps you see the future?" Fury ignores Sam.

"Well… I kind of overheard him talking to this girl, called Kadisha, who has something to do with this." I try to explain as best I can.

"What do you mean?" Luke asks.

"You know that girl who was sitting with Danny, Monday Lunch."

"You mean his secret girlfriend?" Sam says.

"That's who I thought she was but it turns out that she was the same ninja who arrested Danny for the theft of that Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Coin."

"Are you sure?" Fury says, astonished.

"Positive. Iron Fist told me himself," I assure.

"What was he doing talking with the enemy?" Ava says angrily. "Tell us everything!"

That is going to be hard since I'm not a professional gossiper. But I tell as much as I can. I'm pretty sure I leave some details out. I tell them about the note. White Tiger is pretty disappointed that I don't know what was written on the note but I remember the plans about Iron Fist's capture and the ceremony. I remember Kadisha saying some dates but I can't remember them. Of course, they question me about Iron Fist being held in a cell for all eternity even though Kadisha said before that he was to be executed. Since I probably left a lot of information out, I share as much as I can about their argument.

"I don't get it," Nova states shaking his head.

I sigh.

"Well, that's your problem because I ain't repeating that."

"I just don't understand why someone who wanted to help Iron Fist was so eager to arrest him. I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense to me," Sam says.

"Doesn't make sense to me either," Powerman agrees.

"Nor does it I," I say before Ava and Fury could agree. "But that is not our biggest iss—

I pause in mid-sentence as an important thought stimulates in my brain.

"What?" White Tiger asks but I shush her.

"Danny's not dead!" I practically jump out of my chair. "He's still alive."

"How can you tell?" Fury says.

"Because, during his talk with Kadisha, she said that he was to be executed on Sunday 27th May. That's two days away. We still have time to rescue him."

"The only question remaining; where is he?" Fury asks.

"He's in some place called the Kingdom of Crowt," I say, thinking. "I have no idea where that is."

"You don't but someone might," Fury says.

"Who?"

"Dr Strange."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... I know, not much of a cliffhanger. **

**I'm pretty sure that was a really confusing chapter. A lot of past references to my other chapters. **

**Right now, I don't know what to do for when they meet Dr Strange. I'll probably get writer's block again. Please suggest what it might be about in a review. **

**Please and thank you.**

**Toodles. **


	13. Chapter 12 - 25th

**Done... this chapter. So I thought about writing about the actual torture session but then I thought about how I would have to change this to rating M. So, this is set afterwards. You can thank me in a review. **

* * *

**Danny's/Iron Fist's P.O.V**

* * *

_Chapter 12 _

_'__Dr Strange.' _

_10:00_

* * *

I have never felt so much pain in my life. It only hurts more as my loin is being pressed against Carden's shoulder; my arms are still hand-cuffed behind my back.

He carries me over his shoulder to my prison cell in silence. He hasn't spoken to me, before, during or after my torture session. He opens my cell door with one hand and throws me onto the ground like he didn't think that it would add as additional pain, as if I'm made of stuffing.

I don't hear the clanging of the closing of the bars, though. Does he leave it open?

I don't have enough energy to turn over to face the gate. It even hurts to breathe.

I have a few fresh scars on my arms and legs, my hair is wet - not from my blood but from being drowned -, my bones feel weak from being electrocuted, I have a few bruises on my forehead and on my tunic and to add to that, I still have the broken nose and the massive headache from yesterday. At least, I've stopped bleeding.

The experience was… unbearable. And yet… I smiled through the whole thing. No matter how many times Carden hit me with a bat or scratched me with a sharp knife, I smiled. I even laughed a few times.

Is this what it feels like to have gone crazy? To smile, joke or laugh in inappropriate times. If so, I wander how Spiderman or goes through this feeling every day. My happiness is agonizing. My smiles are aching. And laughing takes away too much energy. Why can't I stop smiling? Or stop feeling happy?

"He's all yours."

I think Carden says.

I hear footsteps. Two to be precise. Then the closing of the gate. I hear a sharp click and the force of my wrists being tightened together loosens.

My handcuffs have been removed.

Something or someone pulls me to sit upright and they lean my head against the cell wall. I keep my eyes close the entire time.

"Daniel, look at me," Kadisha's voice says.

I force my eyes open to stare at Kadisha's unnatural dark blue ones. It's not that her eye colour is unnatural. She was born with dark blue eyes. But they are unnatural for a white-haired blonde to have. Just as unnatural as Carden's golden eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asks softly.

I can make out her warm smile beneath her mask. I wish I could smile back at her but my cheek muscles are too weak after keeping a cheerful expression for an hour straight.

"Daniel, speak to me."

I make a gurgling sound which was supposed be 'I am fine.' She giggles quietly anyways.

"Carden, you didn't have to be so rough with him," Kadisha bellows.

"Just be happy I didn't kill him, alright," Carden replies.

"You gain way too much pleasure from seeing people tortured whether they're on your side or not," Kadisha mutters. "It's not healthy."

I hear Carden chuckle slightly.

"But he made funny expressions, though. His howls in pain were pretty hilarious. You should have been there, Kad," Carden chortles.

"Shut up you schadenfreude," Kadisha snaps.

She pulls a bucket from behind her. Inside is a glowing yellow liquid and a rag hanging of the side.

"If you didn't want me to torment him then why did you tell him to piss off the King?" Carden continues to say.

"So I can secretly pass the power of the Holy Flame into him without King Crowt or the guards snooping about like we discussed. Remember?" Kadisha says. "And it was your idea."

"Well, Daniel didn't have to break his nose," Carden says.

"I agree with Carden," Kadisha says to me. "You already made him mad by calling him absurd. You went a little too far."

It's painful to shrug but I do it anyways.

"So, how do you plan of getting this Holy Flame in him?" Carden asks. "Are you going to feed it to him or shove it up his anus?"

"What do you think is in this bucket, retard?" Kadisha says.

"Your life energy."

"And?"

"And… water?"

"You really are stupid, brother." Kadisha begins to soak the rug in the liquid.

"I thought your liquid life energy looked dimmer than usual," Carden says. "I just thought someone saw it as a pee bucket and pissed in it."

"Idiot!"

She rings the rug. She wipes the rug against my broken nose. I never quite understood how the transference of her life energy works. If my throat was overflowing with blood, I would have questioned her on whether she should wipe the inside of my nose.

I am right to keep my mouth shut. In ten minutes or more, my nose stops hurting. I sigh throatily as the pain in my nose slackens.

"How does that feel?" she asks.

I don't answer. Not like I have a choice.

"I'll take that as a yes," she says. "Carden, do you mind? I find your presence most annoying."

"Whatever," he says obscenely.

His heavy footsteps become faint as he disappears. It takes a few hours to heal me completely. I may have been healed but my night was restless. More restless than last night. I had nightmares… of everything.

Of my execution, of the disappointment of my friends but most importantly; what Carden will do to me tomorrow?

* * *

**I don't really see the point of me making this chapter. I guess I just wanted to give you nightmares. **

**So, I need your help. **

**So, just so you know, Danny has one more torture session before Spiderman and the team get to Crowt. I don't want it to be another pointless chapter of suffering like this one, so I will happily except your ideas in reviews. **

**Please and thank you.**


	14. Chapter 13 - 25th

**Peter's/Spiderman's P.O.V**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_'_Of my execution, of the disappointment of my friends but most importantly; what Carden will do to me tomorrow?_'_

_10:22_

* * *

It's your friendly neighbourhood – ah you get the point. So, we're off to meet the wizard. Sorcerer Supreme to be precise. And the worst part is; I have to miss school. We supposed to have an algebra test.

Ava is not as bummed as I am because Coulson said we can take the test after the rescue mission, in our on time. Can you believe it?

My team and I stand in front of the abandoned warehouse with boarded windows and decaying walls.

"Dr Strange lives here?" White Tiger says in high disbelief.

"Yeah. Last time I was here, the place turned into a spooky mansion in a blink of an eye," I say. "When I was here with… Iron Fist."

"Well, I don't see a mansion!" Nova whines floating over to the boarded door. "OW! Who put that gargoyle there?"

Gargoyle? The spooky mansion stands before us instead of that run-down warehouse. How does he do that?

"OK, there's your spooky house! What now?" Powerman says, not impressed by Dr Strange's awesomeness.

"Now… we go in."

I march in through the door followed by my remaining teammates. I find myself in a hall full of antiques on pedestals on either side of the velvet carpet.

"What's this?" Nova opens an antique box on a pedestal before I can tell him not to.

Violet tentacle arms burst out like last time. We all pitch in to try and stuff it back in the tiny box. It's faster and easier with Powerman here.

"No touchy-touchy. Understand," White Tiger says, even though _I'm _the team leader and I was about to say that.

"I agree with Miss Ayala." A calm voice from behind makes us jump and get into fighting positions.

False alarm. Just Dr Strange.

"What's up Doc?" I say. "Listen we need your-

"You need my help because your comrade, Iron Fist, has been taken into custody and you need me to help you find him," he explains.

"Yeah," I say startled. "H-how did you know that?"

He sighs and turns his back to me.

"I warned him not look in the Amethyst Gem," he says as he steps into another room.

We quickly chase after him, walking into a room with magic stuff and stuff.

"The Amethyst Gem. Tongue twister," I joke.

"Is that the same gem that was found in Iron Fist's incense?" White Tiger whispers to me.

"Maybe," I whisper back. "What's the Amethyst Gem?" I ask Dr Strange.

He sprinkles a white powder in a bowl full of water on a table. As soon as it makes contact, it burst into a vertical sea green flame. The Amethyst Gem appears faintly in the centre.

"The Amethyst Gem, when burned, allows the user to –

"Let me guess," I interrupt. "It allows the user to see into the future."

"Wrong!"

"What? Come on," I whinge.

"It allows the user to pre-live a life-scarring moment," he corrects me.

"I was close, though," I say.

"Anyways, we were doing some work, last Thursday," he continues. "I showed him the gemstone and it reacted with his presence violently. The furthest of a fate it reaches is a week. He wanted to see his future so that he would be prepared for when it does happen. I try to warn him but he wouldn't listen.

"He took it back with him on the Tri-carrier. After he saw his future, he was scared to death. He told me everything, about the Kingdom of Crowt, about his crime two years ago and about his old friend, Kadisha. Everything. He said he saw himself being kicked to death. I tried to help him as much as I could even though; I knew my efforts were in vain. I even got in contact with his friend, Kadisha. But there's no changing the future.

"Although, I was not informed that the gem had reacted with him again, last Sunday. I'm not even sure Kadisha knew about it. He didn't interact with me on what he saw. But I knew it was bad. After all, Nick Fury told me about you leaving footsteps of his… regurgitatings all over the Strata-Carrier."

"That's a nice story," I say, quickly. "But that's not the reason why we're here."

"Oh, yes. You want to get to the Kingdom of Crowt," he says. "The Kingdom of Crowt is similar to K'un L'un. It's quite sacred so it doesn't appear on any maps. You have to travel by the air. I will send Director Fury the coordinates."

"Thanks Doc," Powerman says. "Anything we need to know when we're in the city."

"I do have a few friends in the city that helped me locate Kadisha Ling. They can help you sneak into the dungeon that Danny is possibly being held in."

"What do they look like?" Nova asks.

"The leader's name is John. He works at a butcher shop and is missing two fingers on his right hand and three on his left."

I cringe behind my mask.

"Yikes!" I comment.

"Any more questions?" Doc asks.

"One more thing;" I say, "How come you can't just transport us there with magic abracadabra instead of spending half a day in a hovercraft?"

"I won't be able to transport all of you at once because my power is to unfamiliar with the spiritual fields of the city."

I did not get that at all.

"Really?" I say. "That Carden guy made a portal with the tip of his finger."

"He is powerful mage of the shadows. He is better at transport than I am," Doc admits. "Too powerful for his own power."


End file.
